Cuatro instantes
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Cuatro momentos, cuatro pequeñas historias de amor, correspondido o no, pero amor a fin de cuentas.
1. El Juego de Tronos

_**Disclaimer: **nada de A song of Ice and Fire me pertenece_

_**Nota del autor: **este fic es para Soy the Rev Stalina (el Arys/Arianne), MikahBabaSonica (el Arya/Gendry), Flor-LupinSparrow (el Ned/Catelyn) y Sadie Mapes(el Oberyn/Ellaria)_

* * *

**El Juego de Tronos**

El caballero de la brillante armadura no le había quitado ojo desde que llegó, escoltando a su preciada princesa. Pero Arianne también era una princesa. Y sólo los dornienses de alta cuna podían codiciarla. Un caballero, un miembro de la Guardia Real… Ni siquiera debería atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

Pero Oakheart… Él no le miraba con codicia, lo hacía con lascivia, con deseo, con el ansia que alguien tiene por llevar al lecho a la mujer amada. Sin embargo, Arianne no sentía lo mismo. Arys Oakheart era apuesto, sí. Alto, fornido, bien afeitado… Habría sido el sueño y deseo de cualquier doncella, pero el muy idiota había preferido colgarse la blanca capa a los hombros, renunciar a la vida de celibato y servir a un rey niño sobre un trono demasiado grande y traicionero.

Pero eso no quería decir que Oakheart no tuviese ese instinto animal, propio de los hombres, ese anhelo que le hacía buscar a miembros del sexo opuesto. Capas blancas… Arianne escupía sobre las capas blances. Obligar a un hombre a ser célibe, máxime a uno como Arys Oakheart, era un crimen contra la naturaleza. Leyes estúpidas, inútiles, obsoletas… Si Oakheart fuera guardián de su padre, Doran Martell, no se le obligaría a ser casto. Podría follar con quien quisiese y cuando quisiese. No por ello su honor quedaría impune.

Pero, a fin de cuentas, Arianne siempre volvía a las mismas. No sentía nada por Oakheart, eso era cierto. Y sin embargo, no podía, simplemente, mostrarse indiferente. Oakheart quería jugar, se le notaba en la mirada. ¿Y quién no decía que Arianne también quería jugar? Pero Arianne jugaba a un juego mayor, al Juego de Tronos, donde ganas o mueres. Y si algo era Arianne, era una excelente jugadora. O eso creía ella. Oakheart sólo era una pieza, un peón, alguien que jugaba sin saberlo. Alguien que formaba parte de un plan mayor, de una idea sobre derrocamiento y venganza. Venganza por la muerte de Oberyn Martell, su tío, asesinado por la Montaña…

Sí, a fuego se le quedaría grabado aquel momento, cuando la princesa Myrcella y Oakheart revelaron que Oberyn había muerto en Desembarco del Rey, defendiendo la inocencia de un enano. De un Lannister. Todos quedaron consternados, pero su padre… Oh, su padre no hizo ni dijo nada. Les dio pan y sal a los invitados y los acogió bajo su techo.

Pues bien, si Oakheart quería jugar, jugaría pues.

―¿No sois vos un Caballero de la Guardia Real, Ser Arys?

―Lo soy, princesa. Y debo, por tanto, contenerme.

Pero Arianne ya había desplegado sus piezas sobre el tablero. Acarició una de las mejillas afeitadas del célibe caballero.

―¿Seguro que queréis hacerlo, Ser?


	2. Por amor a quien realmente eres

**Por amor a quien realmente eres, no quien deberías ser**

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron. Por ella entró el Rey, seguido de su séquito.

El Señor de Invernalia, permanecía sentado sobre su silla, observando la llegada del Rey. Gendry era el Rey, sí, pero había insistido en guardar las formas. Estaba en tierras de Lord Stark, en el frío Norte.

―Lord Stark, me presento ante vos.

―Bienvenido a Invernalia, mi Rey ―Lord Rickon se levantó y se agachó ante el Rey, pero este le obligó a levantarse.

―Dejémonos de formalidades. He venido a Invernalia con una razón.

Jon volvió a su asiento, con sus hermanas: Lady Sansa y Lady Arya. Robb había muerto en la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes, Bran se había quedado Más Allá del Muro. Y Jon.. Bueno, su destino todavía era del todo desconocido para los Stark.

―Entonces, mi Rey, ¿a qué habéis venido a Invernalia?

―He venido, Lord Stark, a pedir la mano de vuestra hermana. Para que ella sea mi reina y la Reina de Poniente.

Rickon miró a sus hermanas. Sansa sonrió, espléndida. Arya bajó la mirada. Estaba claro que el Rey, que Gendry, más bien, había venido a por la más bella de las Stark. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad, lo que su tía Lyanna y Robert Baratheon no pudieron hacer, unir los dos linajes. Ya fuese por amor o no, pero no lo hicieron. Y Sansa… Su matrimonio con el enano había sido invalidado, así como nunca llegó a haber enlace alguno en el Valle, ni con su heredero ni tampoco con Meñique. Pero Sansa quería casarse, siempre lo había querido.

Y seamos francos, merecía tener la boda de sus sueños. Y un rey, el Rey de Poniente, era el mejor partido. Sansa ya tuvo la opción de casarse con un rey, pero Gendry era mucho mejor.

―Estoy seguro de que mi hermana Sansa se complacerá en aceptar su petición, majestad ―confesó Rickon.

El Rey miró confundido.

―Disculpad, Lord Stark, pero no es con vuestra hermana Sansa con quien deseo casarme.

Los tres Stark se miraron confundidos. Rickon sin saber qué decir. Sansa, asustada. Y Arya, curiosa.

―¿No?

El Rey negó con la cabeza.

―No, Lord Stark. He venido a pedir la mano de vuestra hermana Arya. Aquella con quien viajé durante un tiempo. Aquella de quien, ciertamente, me enamoré. Y Lady Sansa… No pretendo deshonrarla. Si lo desea, puede venir a Desembarco del Rey, vivir en la Corte, esta vez sin miedos, y buscar a un hombre que pueda hacerla feliz. Pero… es con su hermana con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi vida. ¿Qué decís, Lord Stark?

Rickon miró a Arya, quien no sabía qué decir. Desde que volvió a Invernalia, había vuelto a ser más mujer, dejando que le creciese el cabello, por ejemplo.

―¿Qué dices tú, hermana?

Arya miró al Rey.

―¿Podré cazar, montar a caballo, batirme en duelos…?

―No me casaría con vos si os dedicaseis a coser y cocinar.

Arya sonrió.

―Entonces me casaré con vos, mi Rey.


	3. Mi esposo, no mi dueño

**Mi esposo, no mi dueño**

Entró en la habitación. La ceremonia de encamamiento había sido como se esperaba que fuera. Los hombres habían despojado de sus prendas, sin ningún pudor, a Lady Catelyn, mientras que las mujeres, vergonzosas ellas, fueron desprendiendo de sus ropajes a Lord Eddard. Y ahora, ambos, estaban en la habitación, caldeada gracias a la chimenea, mientras que fuera soplaba un gélido viento.

Lady Catelyn se encontraba encima del lecho, totalmente desnuda, esperando. Ni siquiera se había preocupado en taparse, pues su marido debía consumar el matrimonio. Ella debía consumar el matrimonio.

Y Lord Eddard estaba frente a ella, también desnudo. Sus ropas se habían perdido por el camino, incluso sus calzas, de modo que, ahora, Lady Catelyn le veía como los Siete, o sus dioses antiguos, le habían traído al mundo. Y tenía miedo de mirar ahí abajo.

―Cuando queráis, Lord Eddard.

Lord Eddard se quedó mirándola extrañado.

―Mi señora, no soy vuestro dueño. Soy vuestro marido. Me debéis fidelidad a partir de ahora, pero yo también os la deberé desde este momento. No soy, pues, vuestro señor.

―Oh… Está bien, mi… quiero decir, esposo.

Lord Eddard caminó hasta la cama y se puso encima de Lady Catelyn. Inició el proceso, el cual parecía casi una obligación. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño, de lastimarla, pero, finalmente, lo hicieron. Al rato, yacían los dos sobre la cama, tapadas con las gruesas mantas.

―Mi señora… Sé que esta no es vuestra tierra. No sois una dama del Norte, pertenecéis a las Tierras de los Ríos. Pero ahora soy mi esposa. Sólo quiero deciros que… Que contáis con todo mi apoyo.

―Gracias, mi señor.

Lady Catelyn se acurrucó con las mantas, sin mirar a su nuevo esposo.

―¿Le amabais?

―¿A quién?

―A mi hermano. A Brandon.

Catelyn se mantuvo callada un momento.

―No lo sé. Él luchó por mí.

―Lo hizo por obligación. Porque alguien más pequeño y con menos poder pidió vuestra mano. Porque alguien soñó con ser algo más, algo que no podía ser.

―¿Por qué habláis así de mi hermano? ¿Acaso él me quería?

―No. No os quería. Brandon quería muchas cosas. Y las mujeres sólo eran para él medios para satisfacer su necesidad, para desahogarse. Por eso ya había yacido con mujeres antes de tener que unirse a vos. Y por eso seguiría haciéndolo cuando estuviese casado ―Lady Catelyn siguió callada, haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar ―. Pero yo no soy mi hermano, mi señora, no soy Brandon Stark. No yaceré con ninguna otra mujer de ahora en adelante. Porque ahora sois vos mi esposa.

Lady Catelyn se dio la vuelta y le miró. Le besó en los labios y le abrazó fuertemente, como si no quisiese dejarle escapar. Quizás es que había estado equivocada todo este tiempo. Quizás es que ahora había encontrado a su Stark ideal.

―Gracias, mi señor. Gracias de verdad.


	4. Víbora

**Víbora**

―Ven aquí… ¡Ahora!

Ellaria chillaba y gritaba de puro gozo. Se revolvía desnuda sobre la cama, contra las sábanas que la envolvían como serpientes, aunque sólo dos serpientes en esa cama le importaban y le preocupaban a la vez: Oberyn, desnudo frente a ella, y su miembro, que se encontraba en su máximo apogeo.

―Venid a por mí, mi señor.

Ellaria… Su esposa, su puta, aunque nunca hubiese yacido con otro hombre o vendido su cuerpo. Ellaria, aunque bastarda, era hija de Lord Harmen Uller, señor de Sotoinferno. No era una cualquiera.

Oberyn gateó hasta ella, pero Ellaria alzó sus piernas en señal de defensa. La Víbora Roja, por su parte, tomó ambas piernas y comenzó a lamerlas y besarlas. Las abrió y, aprovechando el momento, se introdujo en su esposa, quien gritó de puro placer.

Al rato, los dos yacían sobre la cama, extasiados.

―Mi señor, ¿tendréis cuidado mañana?

La Víbora se levantó y caminó hasta un lado de la habitación, donde cogió su lanza, su segunda mujer, a la que siempre llevaba consigo.

―¿Veis esto, mi señora? Es mi segunda esposa. Pero tranquila, a vos os quiero y deseo más ―Ellaria rió divertida ―. Y ella será quien mate mañana a la Montaña. Ese enano me importa poco, bien lo sabéis. Esto lo hago por Elia.

―Pero tendréis cuidado, ¿verdad?

Oberyn dejó la lanza y volvió a la cama.

―Me llaman la Víbora Roja. Conozco infinidad de venenos. Y mi lanza no será la única que dé el golpe de gracia, pues la hoja estará impregnada de un letal veneno. Nadie puede matar a la Montaña. Nadie. Por eso pienso envenenarla. Puede que sea una de las formas más ruines de matar a alguien… Pero la Montaña ya es un ser ruin de por sí. Sólo le pagaré con la misma moneda.

Ellaria, que se encontraba tumbada debajo de él, cruzó las piernas sobre la cintura de su esposo.

―Sólo quiero que vayáis con cuidado, mi señor.

Oberyn rió.

―¿Y ahora? ¿Lo tenéis ahora? ¿O queréis más?

―Mi señor…

Y es que la Ellaria y la Víbora, si eran algo, eran insaciables. Realizaron de nuevo el ritual y, de nuevo, yacieron juntos. A altas horas de la noche.

―Es mi venganza, Ellaria. Por Elia, por sus hijos y por los dornienses. Es algo que Doran y yo hemos planeado durante mucho tiempo. Pero yo sólo quiero matar a Clegane. Nada más. Quiero clavarle mi lanza, hundirle la punta hasta el fondo, que mi veneno le… consuma por dentro. Y cuando eso ocurra, volveré aquí y te haré el amor nuevamente. Porque habré logrado mi objetivo, y no habrá mejor forma de celebrarlo que yaciendo contigo. Mi esposa. Mi amor.

Ellaria sonrió y le besó. Aquellas palabras le bastaban, aun cuando no sabía qué es lo que ocurriría mañana, cuando Oberyn tuviese que luchar. Por ahora, sólo podía disfrutar del momento. Nada más.


End file.
